Turncoat
by BronzeHeart92
Summary: Resistance will need every help they can get, even if said help turns out be former enemy.


div class="_2-XC-"  
div class="da-editor-journal"  
div class="da-editor-theme-dark" data-daeditor-fixed-paragraph="true"  
div class="_2loP2 _3Uh9J _2Z-Qf"  
div class="bU4Um _1VrCE" dir="ltr"  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"Barusha Nedir thought he had seen everything as a proud member of the Resistance but he still prepared for what his newest assignment would bring. Arriving on the planet Keth'rusha located somewhere in the Outer Rim, Barusha began following directions to a cave provided by the mysterious DW. The entrance to the cave was somewhat nondescript, you literally have to look very carefully in order to spot it in first place./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"Barusha's suspicions that he's on the right track were confirmed almost immidiately when two burly men, clad in armor that could've only meant one thing: Mandalorians and whoever this DW guy was certainly had connections./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Hey, what are you doing here? Get out or you never will! The Mandalorian on the right shouted./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Yeah, what he said. Now beat it! The one on left added./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"Barusha knew he had to regain his composure./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- I am Barusha Nedir, from the Resistance. We g-got this message from DW that he's interested in j-joining. Please, can you take me to him?/p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- First, you must speak the password./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- 'The will is with the Force, I desire nothing else'./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"The two Mandalorians nodded together./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Come with us. The Master's awaiting your presence./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"Barusha, still a little intimidated by the Mandalorian's presence, followed their lead. Expecting somewhat drab dwellings, Barusha couldn't help but to feel awed at what he saw. Rows and rows of shacks, all joined by rope bridges and all illuminated by the numerous candles strewn about. Barusha was escorted to a hut where he presumed DW made his home./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Master's inside. Remember, only speak when you're spoken to and please keep this short. One of the Mandalorians explained./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"The inside of the hut was rather sparse with only a few decorations here and there. At the other end of the room, Barusha saw a black man sitting on a cushion, apparently in midsts of a medidation./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- So, you're the envoy of the Resistance they send to me?/p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Yes, I am Barusha Nedir. I presume I'm speaking to DW, correct?/p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"The black man rose and approached Barusha. Just like with the Mandalorians, he felt that this man would quickly end him if he made a wrong move./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- That would indeed be correct. Duwanthani Windu is my name. How about we sit down? I'm going to tell you a little story?/p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- I would be happy to, sir. Barusha said as he began to sat down in a little chair on the corner./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"Windu then began to tell Barusha his story./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- I dunno if anyone has ever told you this. But back in the Old Republic, there once existed a Jedi Master known as Mace Windu. He's my great-uncle. Or rather he would have been if he didn't die in such a tragic manner. Even though I was born 7 years after the first Death Star was destroyed, I've been always proud of the legacy Mace brought to our family, even though I've never been gifted by the Force./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Yeah, that makes me wish my family tree had Force sensitives in it as well. Too bad the last one apparently was more than 150 years ago. Anyways, can we skip to where we are now? They did told me to not make this too long after all./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- Of course. Jord and Korthat have always been very dedicated to their duty. Anyways, it was very sudden once the First Order made their presence known to the Galaxy at large. And as fate would have it, I was conscripted by them. Not as a Stormtrooper mind you. But as an intelligence gathering analyst. Which i guess was fine by me. I've always prided myself as being more brain than brawns anyway. While my tenure in there somewhat went without any hitches, there always was this lingering sense of tread. Like, was there any quarantee they wouldn't dispose of us when we are no longer of use? It was especially bad when either General Hux or that man in black mask Kylo Ren came knocking./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- And how did you manage to escape?/p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- It quite simple actually. See, we were allowed to take mandatory breaks twice a day. Once we sensed an opportunity, we managed to knock out the guards and took the first crafts we could find. Any planet could do, as long as we can keep them from finding us. And that brings us to the present and to our hideout. Supposedly it's an old mining facility, apparently ran by a cartel of some kind but was later abandoned. As for Jord and Korthat there, I knew that some hired muscle might be necessary and so I decided to seek help from them Mandalorians the same way my Father once did. Sure, it was quite difficult but eventually, we managed to secure ourselves a detachment./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"- At least you have survived and that's what matters. There'll be Resistance officers coming to pick you up shortly. I can assure you it's little better than hanging out all day in these shacks at least. Barusha explained./p  
p class="hLcpP _23y9I _2yMWB"After making their farewells, Barusha climbed back into the cockpit of his X-Wing. As he entered lightspeed, he wondered what General Organa would make of the gaggle of turncoats he just encountered.../p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
